My Name is Corinthos Part Ten: A New House
by Gillen1962
Summary: There is a new Corinthos in Town as Kristina takes control. Molly has Cassadine plans. The Davis girls have upped their game and soon the whole world will know. But Jerry Jacks is back and in the midst of Kristina's plans. Or is it James Craig? How can Jerry and James both exist. Anna plots her escape and Mac and his family brace for news of his health.


_My Name is Corinthos Part Ten: A New House_

Ned Quartermaine looked out over the board room of ELQ. He stood at the head of the table, the picture of his Grandfather Edward behind him. He sighed and turned.

"So, this is not going to go down the way you would have liked." He said to the old man. "There will be no fighting, no conflict, we will not pit one of us against the other, nor will we be raiding our neighbor's hen-house in order to increase our own."

Ned paused as if waiting for his grandfather to speak. Then he smiled. "But we are keeping everything that is ours within the family, and we are expanding your legacies. "

Behind him a soft voice said. "So maybe he will be pleased after all, because you and Michael are honoring the memory of both he and Lila, expanding business while holding family close."

Ned walked over and gave his aunt, Dr. Monica Quartermaine a light hug.

"We can only hope."

She touched his arm and said. "Are you sure you are good with this? Once again Eddie Maine is going to have to take a back seat to Ned Quartermaine."

Ned laughed. "Eddie had a good run and a gold record, but really do I want to be Blackie Parrish out there playing county fairs and having people wonder why they didn't book the Beach Boys"

"Well in Eddie's case more Rick Springfield." Monica said laughing "Or Jack Wagner."

Ned clutched his heart. "Damn Monica I thought you liked me."

The two were still laughing when the current CEO of ELQ Michael Quartermaine walked in. "Well that laughter is hopefully a sign of good things to come."

Dr. Clark Steinman came out of the secured medical room of the Port Charles Police Department and looked at a very tired Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio.

"Have you been here all night?" He asked.

"It was kind of busy." Mac replied.

"Yes, but you have an important medical exam in a few hours Sir."

"And do I need to do anything other than stand there and cough?" Mac said annoyed.

"Point taken."

Chief of Detectives Jordan Ashford stepped up and interfered before the conversation spiraled downward. "Is that man Jerry Jacks?"

Clark held up his medical bag "I am about to cross check: DNA, Blood, Urine and half a dozen other bodily fluids, including bone marrow, with the WSB data base. If he is simply Jerry with a new face we are going to know."

"I find it so hard to believe that back when Jerry was first arrested, we just took his word that he was Jerry?" Jordan said.

Mac Shrugged. "It was the early days of DNA, Jax, Robin, Nicholas and Patrick all vouched that he was Jerry."

"Because he told them" Jordan snapped. "Look Mac I know Patrick and Robin are family but damn."

Mac nodded. "I know, it was a different time." He turned to Clark. "Go run your tests, let's see if this is the same guy, or a different guy and then let's figure out which one is Jerry Jacks."

Alexis Davis along with Jaspar Jacks came down the hallway. Alexis was speaking as she did "Let's not do any of that, until you show me the court order, ordering my client to give DNA and other samples."

"You are representing, this Jerry, Alexis?" Jordan asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yes."

"I don't have a court order Alexis; I did not need one your client volunteered."

"He did, did he? Alexis said raising an eyebrow. "I'd like to speak with him."

Mac nodded. "Jordan can you handle this I have some where to be."

"You got it boss" She said clutching his arm. As he walked down the hall, she opened the door to the hospital room.

Jerry was laying on a hospital bed his hands resting on his stomach. He smiled as they entered.

"Well Brother, you brought yet another beautiful woman with you, does the girlfriend from last night know about this one?"

Before Jax could say anything, Alexis said. "You don't know me?"

"No" Jerry said, "Should I?"

"I'm Alexis, Alexis Davis?"

"Sorry, no did that awful James Craig hurt you at some point?"

"At several points" Alexis said. "But that is for later, your brother has asked me to represent you, do you agree?"

"I suppose yes, yes." Jerry said.

Alexis tilted her head at Jordan and Clark. "I'd like to talk to my client in private" She said.

Jordan took out a pair of cuffs and clasped one of Jerry's wrists to the frame of the bed.

"Is this necessary" He asked.

Jordan smiled. "Given how many times some one named Jerry Jacks has escaped, you are lucky I don't have you trussed up like Hannibal Lector."

Molly Cassadine sat at a small breakfast table on a balcony eating fruit and yogurt for breakfast as the morning sunshine of Brazil smiled down on her.

Dimitri Cassadine her distant cousin stepped out onto the veranda an envelope in his hand.

"More dead trees" She said raising an eyebrow. "I thought with the destruction of the rain forest at least here people would be aware."

Dimitri said nothing but handed her the envelope.

"Last night?" She said.

"Yes."

Molly nodded. "I wish they would have left Lucky and Soumia to enjoy their honeymoon, but I suppose it is no longer possible for the Cassadines to do anything without the Spencer's in the middle of it."

Dimitri nodded. "I am not in favor of this."

"And I am not in favor of you having that damn painting here, that will be nothing but trouble. "Molly snapped. Then she looked at him softer. "I have given you a way back into society, back into the family. That should be enough."

"Young lady, I will have you know I was very successful for many years."

"So successful you had begun raiding ELQ again and the Cassadine holdings."

"The boy in Charge of ELQ is inept."

"The Man in Charge of ELQ is my cousin and a good decent human being."

"Yes, but not a good businessman nor is Valentin. Or Nicholas really."

"They are adequate and will be better together" Molly said.

"And you believe that you can make that happen?" Dimitri laughed.

Molly smiled. "I stopped you, and you now work for me, correct?"

He looked away.

'Exactly" She said, "Now can you have Gerasimos bring me my cell phone."

Franco Baldwin looked at the pencil drawing that Jennifer Hutchinson, thinking herself Laura Spencer had made of Caesar Fasion.

He walked over and put it on the copy machine hit the button and stood back.

He was in his studio at the Logan Hayes Veterans Center. At General Hospital he worked with men and women in need of either mental health assistant or physical therapy through art. Here he worked with returning heroes helping them use art to express things their words could say.

He barely heard his younger sister Serena come into the studio. "Hey, Brother, I thought I heard you up here."

Captain Serena Baldwin was an Army JAG office assigned to the Hayes Center, a building named after their brother Logan, in an effort on the part of the army to make up for years of neglect towards Veterans in this part of the state.

Franco smiled at her. He was glad that they had gotten to know each other of the past year. She was he thought remarkable. "Yep, just getting ready to head out."

Serena walked over and picked up one of the copies. "With a stack of drawings of Fasion? We are months from Halloween, Franco."

"Jennifer keeps drawing him."

"Really why?"

"Good question, she is still stuck with Laura's memories, so she thinks that she is a young Laura Spencer."

"From the days when she was first with Dad?"

Franco nodded "Yes, right around the period when she was torn between Luke Spencer and Dad."

Serena smirked. "Like there is a choice between dapper Scott Baldwin and frizzy haired Spencer."

"The family loyalty is strong in you grasshopper." Franco said. "Any way, during this period Laura had never met Fasion."

"So why is Jennifer drawing him?"

Franco looked at one of the drawings and shook his head. "I think…. I think it is some how connected to the dancer killer."

"But they arrested Sly Eckhart for that the other day" Serena replied.

"Just because he was arrested does not mean he is guilty." Franco said. "I've been arrested for a half a dozen things around here that I had nothing to do with."

"And a few you did" answered Serena. "Not to be mean brother, but to point out that often the cops are right."

"Did you know Sly when you were kids?"

"A little, he was older, Lucky's age, not Lulu's and mine. He hung out with Lucky and that Snotty Emily."

Franco laughed. "You didn't have a lot of female friends growing up, did you?"

Serena looked at him. "Well that is off topic. But no. I was never one of those girls who was in the in group."

"I was never in the in group either. "Said Franco smiling. "Seems the Baldwins have a common trait. "

They sat for a second then Franco said. "So, you knew Sly, he strike you as a serial killer?"

"No, but and I mean this with love big brother, neither do you, frankly until recently neither did Ryan Chamberlain, I admit to being one of those people who always had a hard time telling him from Kevin."

"Lucy always seems to know."

"Mom, loves her Doc, more then she would like to admit, she would never confuse him."

Franco kept looking at the picture. "Sly never appears in Jennifer's drawings. "

"So? From what I understand most of thee people who appear are from Laura's past, people she knew back then, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa, Dr. Hardy all that crew."

"Exactly" Said Franco "Except for Fasion. His is the only face out of place and time."

"So, these?"

"I just want to post them around the docks and see if people saw a man with this face around there at the time of the murders."

"Won't work" She said.

"Why?"

"Fasion is known by half the residents of Port Charles, he's a regular boogey man in some circles. Further you don't have dates on these fliers."

Franco cursed.

"But" Serena said. "Do you have a picture of Jennifer?"

"Yes."

"Good print it then let's go and see if we can find anyone who saw her." Serena said.

"You don't think the police did that?" Franco said.

"People don't always like to chat with the police, but a soldier, and her famous brother, people will chat with us."

"More infamous then famous."

"Given the Port Charles Docks, that is likely a benefit." Serena said smiling at him

Anna Devane was ten steps past fed up. She had been held hostage for weeks by Grant Putman, her ex-husband David Hayward and her former brother in law Dimitri Marick.

Well rather she had allowed herself to be held hostage. Years ago she actually had been kidnapped and held by Putman, more recently her daughter Robin had been held by Jerry Jacks, after these incidents Anna had resolved that she would never be held hostage again.

She had figured out a way to escape and as a bonus kill Putman, two weeks ago. What she had not figured out was a way to snap David out of his madness or to reach Dimitri at all.

She knew that by now some combination of Finn, Robert, Lucky and Annie were on their way to save her. So, she was aware that time was running out to save the two men. All of her would be rescuers with the exception of Finn would kill Dimitri and Grant without hesitation.

Anna had no idea why she was intent on saving them. They had kidnapped her in the middle of the Ice Princess adventure held her here while David attempted to complete Project Orpheus and some how return to life both their long dead infant daughter Lenore and her sisters but Dimitri's brother Edmund as well.

This was all so complicated. She did not for one moment think that Project Orpheus would work in regard to her daughter, the child had died far too young and far too long ago. But as to Edmund or David's other daughters Babe and Marissia how could she be sure; she had seen far too many miracles to simply dismiss them.

Both men were crazed by grief. And Grief she understood. But Putman was just crazed for no reason and she could not figure his angle in this. Yes, Merrick was rich and could therefore give Putman some protection from his one-way trip back to the insane asylum after his teaming with Alexandria Quartermaine, but Putman always had more in mind then the obvious.

She looked around the room she was in. She had to admit being held hostage by Dimitri Marick at his estate Wildwind was a damn site better than the cell that Putman had held her in years ago.

She was in one of the master suites, with her own bath and a large king-sized bed. She wondered, other than Putman's madness why they were holding her.

Dimitri did not need her to convince David to work on the project. For the money that Marick was supplying David would happily restore Edmund along with the three girls.

There was a knock on the door and Dimitri entered. "Hello Anna" He said with his old-world charm.

"Dimitri." She said with a nod.

"We are having guest for dinner; I was wondering if you would consent to joining us?"

"And if I say no?"

"Then I am afraid Mr. Putman will simply force you." He said sadly.

"You have so little control over your henchman? That is unlike you Dimitri."

He gazed out the window "So much is unlike me these days, Anna, that I am no longer sure what it was to be like me."

"Well the Dimitri I knew was not insane." She said with a smile.

"Which is why you remain is it not?' He said, "Because you remember a day when David and I were not mad."

"I'm a hostage."

"Of course, you are." Dimitri sighed. "It is so hard to tell the two of you apart,"

"Alex?"

"Yes. Even for those of us who have loved you, or her, it becomes confusing."

Anna ran through some of her training and picked her words carefully. "She was a better woman when she was with you."

"And I was a better man. I am striving to be that man again, Anna, that is what this is about. Without Alex, without Edmund I am not sure what type of man I am."

Anna shook her head sadly. "I never saw you as the type of man who would use a sociopath to hold his sister-in-law hostage."

"I never was. Till now."

"He will not be successful. None of the people brought back by Project Orpheus or by Robin's procedures were truly dead, Dimitri, they were just horribly close. Babe, Marrissa, Edmund and my daughter have all been in the grave for more than decade."

"Edmund and Babe are cryogenically frozen in the basement. And has to your daughter, David has a plan."

"Which is?" Anna asked.

Dimitri smiled. "Come to dinner? Please."

"I won't break bread with Putman"

Dimitri shook his head. "There is merit in that. Fine, I will send him on an errant. It will just be us. Just family"

Anna looked at him and scoffed.

"You have my word" Dimitri said.

"Fine"

He left.

Just family. Interesting

TJ Ashford's phone buzzed. It had been doing that for days and he was unsure why. He kept meaning to go to the shop and either get a new one or get it fixed. But between School and the Cassadines he had kept postponing the trip.

It buzzed again and then this time rang with the ring tone he had set for Molly. He looked at the message and smiled.

He was not one hundred percent sure what Molly was up to, but he was sure he trusted her one hundred percent. Now he had to do his part.

He walked down the halls of Wyndemere and into the Cassadine library where Valentin Cassadine sat reading.

"Molly just contacted me" He said slowly. "She would like us to join her in Brazil."

Valentin put his book down and stood up. "Has she made contact with Nicholas?"

"She didn't say but she did say that we should bring Spencer if we can."

"That would require a conversation with Laura."

"Which we can have when we drop Charlotte off with her?" TJ Said hopefully.

Valentin mused. "I suppose so. I will have the jet readied."

TJ nodded and left the room. His phone buzzed again. He reached for it. Nothing. That was it he thought when he got back, he needed to get a new phone.

Kristina Corinthos looked at the weekly spread sheet that Teddy Holmes handed her and smiled. All of the offshore accounts were showing an increase in profit, which meant the legitimate sex sites her father had set up were going strong. Her work on the unions was solidifying. Things were good.

She looked at Teddy Holmes and said. "Is the project ready?"

"Any time you want it to be." He said

"Trigger it, in both locations."

He nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Dev popped his head in. "Jos…Jesse is here to see you."

"Jesse does not need to be announced Dev, she may come in whenever she wants."

Dev nodded and closed the door a second later Josslyn Jacks in her altar ego of Jesse Durante entered the room.

"Did you stay out all night?" Kristina said seeing the same little black dress the girl had worn the night before.

Jesse laughed, "Yes, talking. I called her parents and told them she was here with you."

Kristina nodded knowing that 'her' referred to Joss.

"Well run upstairs, and take a shower, then come down and tell me the details."

Jesse nodded then looked at Teddy who seemed sad she had been out with another man. She smiled at Kristina who nodded at her and mouth go ahead.

"Teddy could you unzip this" she said.

The nerdy computer genius nodded and as Jesse lifted her black wig off her neck unzipped the dress all the way down.

Jesse shrugged it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor allowing Teddy and Kristina to watch her leave the room in her black bra and thong.

Alexis had spent two hours with Jerry jacks and was half convinced he was telling the truth. That somehow, he was not the same Jerry Jacks that had become such a plague on Port Charles.

The door to the infirmary room opened and Harrison Chase walked in. He handed Alexis a file. "Chief Ashford said that in the interest of fairness this is for you."

Before Alexis could say anything, he turned and walked out. Jerry who was still cuffed to the Hospital bed said, "What is it?"

Alexis lifted her eyeglasses and read the notes in the file. "Well." She said.

Then she looked at the man on the bed. "You are not him, are you?"

"I have been telling you that Ms. Davis."

"Alexis, call me Alexis. "She said. "I know you have but, this report. As best as the WSB and the FBI cane ascertain that photo we found on the phone of you and Jerry Jacks."

He stopped her. "I am Jerry Jacks. That is James Craig."

"Yes, apparently. That photo has not been retouched or photoshopped in any way shape or form. It is a photo of the two of you."

She looked at him. He was not the man she had loved.

"You are not him."

Jerry nodded. "So, can I go?"

"The notes in here say they are waiting for the DNA test to come back. Should be another hour."

He nodded. "Well Jax be back by then?"

"Unlikely he was asked to attend an ELQ Board meeting by his business partner Drew Cain, he will be tied up for a while."

Ned Quartermaine stood at the head of the conference table and looked out. His cousin Michael sat to his left, next to him was their distant cousin Faith Gatlin, looking quite interesting in her Purple dress and half mohawk haircut, next to Michael sat Ned's brother Dillon and next to him in her hijab and modest dress Fatima Quartermaine, who was also some how in ways that Ned was still processing, Sage Alcarzar.

Fatima was here with Skye's proxy and as a guest representing an investment from the estate, she had inherited from her adopted mother Alexandria Quartermaine.

On his right sat Monica and next to her his cousin Drew Cain. He smiled at Jaspar Jax who sat next to his partner Drew. Next to Jax sat Scott Baldwin, who was there as Ned's guest and representing his daughter Serena's Taub-Stanton holdings. Nest to Scott sat Olivia Ned's smiling wife.

Ned smiled out at the crowd and said. "I'd like to call this meeting of the ELQ Board to Order. I have checked all the proxies and they are in order. Our Chief Executive Officer Michael Quartermaine would like to address the board."

Michael stood up and smiled. "I want to take a moment to thank everyone for the opportunities that have been offered me here at ELQ for the past few years and to say that the state of the company is strong."

There was some applause.

Michael smiled. "I am thankful for what my Great Grandfather founded here at ELQ, and will never forget the time I spent here, but as in all things there must be growth and change, therefore, I am announcing my resignation as CEO of ELQ, effective immediately."

Many at the table had known that this was coming but all of those present both in the know and not gasped.

Outside of an examination room on the eighth floor of General Hospital. Felicia Scorpio and her daughter Maxie Jones sat impatiently waiting

"Felicia what the hell where you thinking?" Robert Scorpio said as he came striding down the hall.

"What?" Said Maxie.

"You had Alexandria, you turned her over to Frisco? Where the Hell is Anna?"

Felicia held up her hand. "Ava, Skye and Hayden have gone to get Anna back."

"Really? And you think that is a good idea. Where are they, come on let's get after them. Where the hell is Finn? Grab his lazy butt and let's go get our girl back."

Felicia shook her head. "Finn is in there. With Mac, doing his test."

Robert who had been in constant motion stopped. "Oh, luv. I forgot. How is the boy?"

Felicia smiled at her brother in law "Very annoyed at all the people playing around his bung hole"

Robert laughed. "Well yeah, who wouldn't be" He pulled her into a hug then opened his hand motioning for his niece to join.

"I suppose Ava and Anna can care for themselves for a bit while we wait,"

Felicia stifled a sniffle. 'Yeah that was what I figured."

The door opened and Finn stepped out.

"Finn, what is going on?" Robert demanded.

"I am bringing the tests to the lab. There will be a rush put on them. Give Mac a second to pull himself to gather, he will be right out."

"Should we wait here then?" Maxie asked.

Finn shrugged. "Normally these take a day or two, but he is the Police Commissioner and not without some clout around here. Go on in and wait. I'll bring these to you as soon as I can."

He started to walk off then turned back to Robert and said. "Anna."

Robert nodded "I heard. I hear Ava went after her."

"And Hayden"

Both men rolled their eyes.

"Skye is there to referee " Felicia said.

Finn shook his head and walked off as Robert, Maxie and Felicia entered Mac's room.

"So, you think that is best for Taub-Stanton?" Franco asked his sister as they walked along the Port Charles Docks.

"It has to be better then leaving me in charge, I'm active duty, there just is no way for me to run a multi-million-dollar business effectively."

Franco nodded. "Well your choice is perfect."

"Everything about him is perfect"

Franco was about to crack wise when he spotted a young lady hanging by an empty doorway. She was about the same age as the other victims.

Serena in her fatigues and army jacket walked over and said "Hi."

"Hi Honey" The girl said in a heavily accented voice. "You and your boyfriend looking for some fun."

"He's my brother"

"I don't judge" The girl said smiling.

Serena laughed. "Oh, if you knew him you would"

"Hey" Franco said.

Serena smiled at her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why I look sick?"

"No but you know that nutjob, the dancer is around." Serena replied.

"Nah they caught his ass."

Franco smiled. "Good to hear, we are out looking for a friend of ours. She got a little problem" Franco paused and sniffed deeply "And wandered off."

"We don't judge either, we are just worried about her" Serena added.

Franco handed the girl one of the pictures of Jennifer and said, "Seen her."

The girl looked. "You are not cops right."

"About as far away as you can get" quipped Franco.

"Okay, because things are getting crazy down here, what with Mr. Sonny gone and all kinds of creeps floating around."

Serena nodded. "Well if you need some place safe."

"Nah nah, I'm Gucci." The girl said looking again at the picture. "You know I think I did see this girl a few weeks ago, over near Kelly's she was typing so furiously into her phone I thought she was going to walk off the pier."

"A few weeks ago?" Franco asked. "Before the Ice Princess mess?"

The girl shook her head. "Can't recall, truthful could be both."

Franco took out one of the drawing of Fasion and said "Was this guy around as well?"

"That her dealer?"

"Kind of" He answered.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I've seen him around here a lot recently."

Franco and Serena looked at each other at the word: Recently

Serena nodded. "Well thanks." She handed the girl her card. "If you see him again, give me a call" She had folded a fifty under the card.

The girl smiled. "Thanks baby"

The Baldwins began to walk away when the girl looked at the bill and shouted, "Hey you may want to ask Blind Lou over by the newsstand."

Franco turned and laughed "How would a blind guy know?"

"Blind Lou knows a ton, baby face" the girl said.

Jordan Ashford looked once more at the report that Clark Steinman had given her. Of all the unbelievable things she had seen while in Port Charles, this may be the most amazing.

She walked into the room where Jerry Jacks remained handcuffed to the bed. She handed the folder to Alexis as she walked over and uncuffed Jacks.

"Mr. Jacks, for now you are free to go."

"I am?" Jerry said raising an eyebrow.

"All of the tests, DNA, Blood, Urine even damn Bone Marrow come back as negative to the man we have held off and on for a decade as Jerry Jacks. Further they show a 99.80% chance that Jaspar Jacks is indeed your brother."

Jerry smiled. "I am a little curious about the .20% chance he is not."

Alexis closed the file and looked at Jerry. She fought down the surge in sadness in her stomach. The man who had loved her so obsessively apparently was not the man he had claimed to be, on some level she was relieved and, on some level, saddened. "I think that you are free to go."

Jerry smiled. "Wonderful." He got up off the bed. "I am so grateful Ms. Davis." He said shaking her hand. "Captain, I understand your caution."

Jordan sighed. "Mr. Jacks, both the PCPD and the WSB are going to have a million questions."

"I understand." Jerry said. "But I'd like to take a bit of a break and clear my head, I promise not the lave the city" He stopped and laughed. "Not sure I could, I don't think I have a passport anymore."

Jordan smiled. "No then how did you get here?"

"I stole a private plane." Jerry said. "I am sorry about that. You will find it in some field in Beecher's Corners. I hitchhiked from there."

"So, you were being held close?" Jordan said.

Jerry laughed. "I did ask for a break Captain, but yes near as I can tell my last prison was just south of Nova Scotia"

Jordan nodded. "Fine. Will you be staying with Jax?"

"I suppose so."

Alexis stepped forward. "If you need him Jordan, call me and I will get him here, tell Frisco the same thing."

"Fine." Jordan said.

Jerry looked at Alexis. "I need to speak to Bobbie. I don't want to wait here for Jax. I need some Dutch courage for that conversation."

Alexis nodded. "Should I tell Jax you will meet him at the Metro Court?"

"Excellent idea, thank you." Jerry said as he walked out.

"There is more here then we are seeing" Jordan said.

"He is my client" Alexis replied. "But I agree."

Gerasimos walked over to the table where Molly sat pool side and said. "Mr. Ashford says that Prince Valentin and Prince Spencer are airborne."

Molly nodded. "Excellent"

Her phone buzzed for perhaps the twentieth time in fifteen minutes. She picked it up. There must she thought be something wrong with it. She looked at the man in front of her. "Could you be a dear and run out and get me another one of these?" She said holding up the phone.

"Of course, Princess, should I upgrade the model?"

"Heck yeah that would be nice."

As the major domo walked away Dimitri came rushing out to the poolside. "What the hell did you do?"

Molly smiled. "Sent Gerasimos for a new phone."

"What?" Dimitri sputtered. "I mean with the Oil accounts?"

Molly sipped her lemonade. "Oh that, I transferred the money that was stolen decades ago back to the original owners with a reasonable amount of interest"

"You cannot do that?"

"I can't?" Molly asked. "Oh sorry, I thought our agreement where I don't turn you over to the WSB for a series of international crimes and ensure that you spend the remainder of your life in Steinmaur gave me control of those accounts."

"I should snap your neck."

Molly casually turned the ring on her finger. "You are welcome to try." She said smiling. "Dimitri, my plan ensures a future for the Cassadine family, ends generations of in fighting, carves out a describable area of influence and makes us a ton of money. Just relax."

He snarled but nodded.

Michael Quartermaine looked out at his family and friends. He waited for the news that he was stepping down as CEO to settle in, then went on. "I am leaving, I hope ELQ in good hands with Ned, who I hope you will promote to the position of CEO"

There were rumbles of yes and of course.

"Now, I am not leaving ELQ. Instead I am shifting focus. One of the things that has plagued us over the years, was an over diversification too many pots for the fire. That said, Ned and I have agreed that ELQ will focus in the future on Pharmaceutical and Medical Products. We will no longer engage in real estate or argi business and will begin selling those assets. But…." Michael paused and smiled at Faith and Fatima.

"But this is also a new era. Therefore, with the permission of this board ELQ, will be investing a 50% stake in a new company, which I will be CEO of called: Lila Ventures, which will focus on gaming development, musical content and development and new technologies."

Monica raised her hand. "And the other 50%?"

"Will be provided by our cousin Fatima Quartermaine."

Monica smiled at the girl and flashed her a thumbs up.

Michael went on. "Lila Ventures will develop new content and we hope that our friends at Aurora Media can see this as a partnership not a rivalry."

Drew smiled at his nephew then nodded at his business partner Jax. "I think." He said "That you and Jax and Lila Ventures and Aurora will have a long and productive partnership Michael. As for me, this seems to be as good a time as any, to announce what Scott and Jax already know I am stepping down from a role at Aurora and assuming the position of Chief Officer of Taub-Stanton."

"Really?" Said Ned.

"Yes cousin, and yes, as we will be moving into agri-business and direct to customer food markets, we would love to discuss a purchase of ELQ's agribusiness assets."

Ned laughed and said, "call me we'll do lunch."

Michael nodded at his Uncle and former stepfather then said. "Okay as Ned pointed out the proxies have all been checked. All in favor of the changes we have outlined?"

The room said Aye.

As people began to congratulate Ned, a man entered the conference room. He walked over to Ned and handed him a FAX. Ned thanked him and he left

"Who was that?" Olivia asked her husband.

"Smithers from accounting." Ned answered as he looked at the fax. "Hey Michael" he yelled over to his cousin.

The young man came over and Ned handed him the FAX. "Why? What?" Michael said when he read it. Then he looked at Ned and said. "Why would some one deposit 75 million dollars in an ELQ account"

"Why and who" said Ned.

Jesse walked back into Kristina's office in a short silk bathrobe and a pair of matching panties.

"Ahh you look more refreshed" Kristina said picking her head up from the papers that Teddy had just put in front of her.

She looked at the computer nerd and said. "You like?"

He nodded. And Jesse smiled. Kristina grinned. "And I like the work that you have done here. This will play very nicely. I am very pleased."

She was about to add more when there was a noise out in the hall.

Kristina wrinkled her mouth. "Could you go and see what that is about?" She said to Teddy.

Teddy kept gazing at Jesse. Kristina smiled. "Go."

He left and Kristina motioned the other girl behind her desk. Jesse stood in front of Kristina. "I am so proud of you, embracing who you really are" Kristina said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Every day" Jesse said, though she heard the shouting of Joss in her head.

Kristina reached up and undid the belt of the bathrobe. She kissed Jesse's stomach. "Good" She said. "You need to accept that this is who you are, this is the life you are going to lead."

Jesse moaned. "And you?"

"And I am on my way to regaining everything that was my fathers and more."

Kristina flicked her tongue in Jesse's belly button. Jesse leaned forward and held Kristina's hair.

Jesse kissed Kristina's head.

Suddenly there was a cough from the doorway. "Ladies, while this looks lovely, I need to talk to Ms. Corinthos for a moment.

Mac, Felicia, Maxie and Robert sat in Finn's office as he reviewed a folder.

He picked his head up and looked at Mac. "If you would like to discuss this in private Mac."

Mac laughed. "I don't keep secrets from Felica, and Robert and Maxie will bully themselves into knowing every word we say."

"Damn right" said a smirking Robert.

Finn nodded. "Mac our tests show that you have Adenocarcinomas, the most common type of Prostate Cancer."

Felicia gripped his hand so tight it hurt. Mac turned and smiled at her. "And that means?"

"That means that this is highly treatable, highly curable and something we have caught early and within the right time frame."

"So, radiation? Chemo? Surgery?" Robert said.

"None of those." Said Finn. "Mac, you did the right thing coming in early. I wish more men were aware of their own health, most of the people who died from Prostate cancer at a young age are men who have ignore the symptoms. You did the right thing. And now we are going to treat this through Immunology and Immunotherapy"

"Not that holistic stuff?" Asked Mac.

Finn shook his head. "I make no judgements about that type of treatment but no. This is a treatment that through select medicines boost your bodies own immune system to fight the cancer. We build you up to take it out."

"And this will work?" Felicia asked.

"It should. Again, we caught this early. Mac is healthy, he has a great support system and excellent medical coverage. Yeah, he should be just fine. We will try the immunotherapy and reassess in three months."

Felicia leaned over and kissed her husband while Robert patted him on the shoulder.

"But" Said Finn. They all turned and looked at him. "But it is still cancer, Mac. You need to take the pills I prescribe; you need to follow the diet regiment. You need to be your best advocate in this fight."

Mac nodded. "Never was in a fight I backed down from."

"And this will not be the first" Felica said gripping her husband's arm

Kristina looked up and gasped. "Jerry Jacks, where is Dev?"

"The fat boy or the other one?" Jerry in his blond-haired incarnation said smiling. "Either way, in the hall out cold. You need better help dear."

"What can I do for you Mr. Jacks?"

Jesse could hear Joss screaming in her head.

"I am going by James Craig now a days, Ms. Corinthos, a long story that you will hear from me, and a dozen other sources I am sure." Jerry said.

He held a gun lightly in his hand as he took a seat across the desk from Kristina. He looked at Jesse. "Do I know you?"

"No" She stammered.

"Toy?" He said to Kristina smiling

"Basically." Kristina said trying to hold her cool.

"Get out" Jerry said waving the gun lightly "Go get some cold compresses for those two in the hall. Oh, and tie your robe no one wants to see them."

Jesse obeyed and began to walk past him. He grabbed her arm. "Are you sure I do not know you?"

"We Have Never met Sir" Jesse said as she hustled out of the room.

"How can I help you Mr. Jacks" Kristina said keeping her voice from trembling as best she could. She was frightened. Who wouldn't be?

"Craig. Hmm tell you what I will call you Kristina you may call me Jim." Jerry said with a smile.

"How can I help you Jim."

"I like it. You look more like your mother every day, shorter but still her splitting image."

Kristina said nothing.

"But you act like your father."

"Thank you" She said.

"I am not sure that is a compliment dear. Sonny was always sloppy. Are you sloppy Kristina?"

"No"

"No?" Jerry laughed. "Then why are you trying to rebuild your father's business with hired help from a potential rival and two boys who between them have one dropped testicle?"

Kristina began to object, then sat back. James Craig or Jerry Jacks, he was right. Her ability to expand was limited by the well-meaning but inept help that she had.

Jerry smiled. "I know you are trying to build a myth that Jason is still involved in your business."

"Yes" She said slowly.

"Sooner or later that myth will fall unless Jason makes an appearance, not here in Port Charles of course, too many eyes watching the new legitimate Morgan, but perhaps in the city at a meeting of the five families."

"Getting a meeting with the families would consolidate my position" Kristina admitted.

"And having Jason at your side would be helpful?" Jerry said.

"That is not likely to happen."

Jerry nodded. "Your father, while he was head of the family, he and Jason were partners correct?"

"Yes, every one knows that 50/50 0n everything." Kristina said.

"I purpose the same for you and me. I am looking to reestablish here in Port Charles."

Kristina laughed. "How you can barely go on the street."

Jerry smiled and said. "Partners? Or I can take it all."

Kristina stood up and held her hand out. Jerry put the gun in his pocket. He smiled and shook Kristina's hand. While he did, he reached up with his free hand and touched the base of his neck. His face changed to his old Jerry Jacks face.

Kristina leapt back.

"Don't be afraid. In fact, be very pleased" Said Jerry. He touched his neck again and stood before his new partner wearing Jason Morgan's face.

Kristina clapped her hands and smiled. "Very nice."

Jerry went back to his James Craig face.

Kristina sat down. This was the final piece. Now her father's empire would be hers. Now she was the head of the Corinthos Mob. She was the Corinthos.


End file.
